The present invention relates generally to an assembly that includes a fastener for attaching a clamp to a hose.
In an effort to reduce cost and improve manufacturing efficiency, automotive OEM customers are asking suppliers to provide assemblies containing multiple components. These requests eliminate packaging and simplify handling requirements for the OEM customer, thus reducing costs and improving manufacturing efficiency. One common request is to attach pre-positioned clamps to fuel fill hoses. This allows a single operator to install a relatively large assembly. In addition, where space limitations exist, the inclusion of pre-attached, pre-positioned clamps eliminates the need for the operator to hold the clamp in place during installation. This is particularly helpful in instances in which it is not practical for the operator to hold the clamp due to space constraints.
Current methods for attaching clamps include directly bonding the clamp to the hose using an appropriate adhesive, a tape, a mechanical clip, a rivet, a vulcanized material patch, or a plastic housing, see, for example, WO 02/42675. U.S. Pat. No. 5,456,784 to Cogdill et al. discloses a tubular arrangement of elastic material for securing a clamping means to the end of a hose. U.S. Pat. No. 5,185,913 to Campo et al. discloses a fastening member having recesses therein for holding a clamp on the end of a hose. U.S. Pat. No. 3,365,218 to Denyes discloses various means for fastening a clamping member to a hose. Each of the foregoing approaches has advantages and disadvantages. For example, direct bonding, tape, and the use of a vulcanized patch are susceptible to oil and other contaminants and can result in sporadic performance problems. The rivet and mechanical clip attachments have raised concerns related to connection integrity and emission levels. Specifically, contamination of the screw mechanism with misplaced or excess adhesive may lead to a false installation force, e.g., the installer believes that the hose is more tightly installed than it actually is, due to the turning force required to overcome any interference created by the adhesive.